Making Of: Under Protection
by Runawaydrummer
Summary: Remember that story from like 3 years ago? The one about Kagura being a super famous swimmer and needing bodyguards? Well, this is the making of that eventful tale If you haven't yet, read Under Protection before this


**A/N: Look who has returned! After a 3 year hiatus! I had so much fun with my story "Under Protection" that I have decided to make a "Making Of" series. Enjoy**

She sighed as her cell phone rang… She sighed as her cell phone rang… She SIGHED as her cell phone RANG…

"Cut!" Tomo yelled, jumping off a chair.

"Hey, only the director gets to yell 'cut' Tomo," Yomi said.

Tomo ignored her friend and walked to the middle of the set, which was located in her parent's room. "Why is Kagura's phone not ringing? God, we've barely started filming and we're already screwing up." Tomo grunted in frustration.

"How did you even talk us into this?" Yomi was beginning to regret agreeing to be a part of the film. _Working with Tomo on this for the rest of the summer… What was I thinking?_

Yomi's dad, Azuki Mizuhara, walked onto the set. "When's my cue coming up?" He pointed to the cell phone in his hands. He was supposed to call Kagura's cell phone when given a signal, but after waiting ten minutes, he was wondering what went wrong.

"OSAKA!" Tomo yelled.

"Yeah?" Tomo jumped with surprise. The airhead Osakan had appeared behind her seemingly out of nowhere.

"I thought I told you to give Yomi's dad here a cue when it was time to call Kagura."

"I did. I went up to him an gave him one. It looked like this." Osaka held up a model of the letter "Q" to which Yomi, Kagura, and Tomo sweat dropped. "He looked awful confused. Why you make me do that?"

"So that's what this was…" Yomi's dad drifted off as he eyed the "Q" he received from Osaka.

Tomo grunted again. She put her arm around Osaka and explained to the girl one more time what she wanted. "Give Yomi's dad a signal when it's time for him to call Kagura. As in, tell him when it's time to call Kagura," Tomo said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, ok!" Osaka wondered off.

Kagura looked awkwardly at the camera Chiyo's dad holding, then she looked over to Yomi. "So… Retake?"

**00000**

"And cut." Yomi clapped. "Quite a performance Kagura. Really great acting skills." Kagura blushed at Yomi's remark.

Tomo sat in her chair, arms crossed. "It took us an hour to get through the first ten minutes of the movie!"

"Hey! No one said making a movie was easy!" Yomi responded.

"No one said it was hard either…" Tomo reached under her chair and pulled out the script. "Alright! My scene is next!" Tomo jumped out of her seat once again and walked out of the room. "Oh Kaorin! Are the rest of my actors ready?" One by one, Chiyo, Osaka, and Sakaki walked out of the "dressing room. (Which was really Tomo's bathroom) Tomo inspected each one.

"Nice work with Chiyo. Osaka looks human for once. And how about Saka-WHOA!" Tomo looked Sakaki up and down with a look of, for lack of a better word, surprise. Sakaki was wearing a very revealing see-through shirt, a black bra underneath, complete with the shortest shorts that Tomo swore could pass as underwear. Sakaki also wore a very deep blush on her face.

"Is there a problem?" Kaorin asked, as chipper as ever.

"Uh… Well you see, Kaorin, we're making an entertaining school movie… NOT A PORN!" Tomo flailed her arms around.

Kaorin looked at her handiwork. "I think it's fine."

Tomo pulled Kaorin aside. "You know, I could totally write you off and get some else to play your part."

Kaorin gasped at this threat. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would," Tomo said, reassuringly. "So, PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON HER!"

**Some 15 minutes later**

Tomo stood, along with the rest of her actors, in front of the camera waiting for her line to come up. _Big debut! Big debut! This is my big debut! I'm going to be famous! Famous! I knew it was destined. It's because I'm a genius!_

Chiyo was approaching with Kagura and Tomo began to focus. "And here we have-"

"Tomo Takino! I'm the strongest, smartest one of the whole group! You can't get any better than me!" The whole group stood in shock, that wasn't Tomo's original line. In fact, Tomo wasn't supposed to say anything until Chiyo finished introducing her. _Crap! Oh well, I like this introduction better. It's more of my style. Continuing… _"I don't even know why I'm doing this! This a waste of my precious time. Don't think just because I'm protecting you that I'm gonna be your friend!"

Kagura was at a loss. She was supposed to say a line, but it really wasn't the appropriate response to what Tomo was saying at the moment. So she went on impulse. "You talk too much."

It was Tomo's turn to be at a loss."What did you say… idiot!"

_Uh… What to say now… _"You must be deaf! I said you talk too much. The rest of the group watched the two bickering, and somehow thought that this was an improvement to the original script. Kagura then turned to Chiyo. "Is she always this annoying?"

_Ow, really Kags? _Tomo thought. _It's just acting I guess… But I'll get you back!_ Chiyo started sweating and had a nervous look in her eyes. What else could she do but go with the truth? "She's a bit egotistic." Chyio, not being the best improviser, decided to continue the scene according to the script. Lucky for her, Tomo and Kagura , along with the rest of the actors, followed suit.

**00000**

"What!" Kagura gasped and looked back at the five women. "Oh, crap."

"Cut!" Yomi yelled from her director's chair, which she had snuck back to after her part of the scene was over. "Good job people. But we're going to have to stop here today because Chiyo-can's dad has informed me that the camera's battery is dying."

"I thought you charged it, Tomo," Kagura said.

"Me too… Wait… No I didn't, I lied." Kagura sweat dropped. "Well, it WAS charged a week ago, so I figured I didn't need to charge it again," Tomo defended.

**00000**

Tomo sat at her computer, uploading the footage that was captured that day. "Hmmm… Five hours of work and we only got the first thrity minutes down at best…" She then began the tedious task of editing before realizing that she had no idea how to edit. "I'll get someone else to do it," she said after spending a total of six minutes on the task.

She sat at her computer, staring at the screen. That's when Kagura walked in, eating an apple. "Hey, what you doing?" She asked as laid on Tomo's bed and took a huge bite of her apple.

Tomo turned around in her chair. "Well, look who it is. My dear Kagura." Kagura nodded slowly, chewing her apple with suspicion. Tomo out her hand on her chin, as if thinking of a plan. "Say Kagura. You were really good at acting today."

"Yeah? Thanks. I was a little nervous about the camera at first, but then I got over it."

"Uh-huh." Tomo moved from her desk to where Kagura was in one swift motion. She laid herself next to the athlete and took the apple out of her hand, placing it on the desk next to her bed.

"Hey. I wasn't… done… with…" Kagura trailed off as Tomo put a finger on her lips.

"Shhh… Quiet now." Tomo began kissing Kagura. The kisses started off soft and gentle. Kagura took no time in responding and returned Tomo's passion. Tomo ran her hand along Kagura's side and the kisses began to take on a sort of urgency. Tomo slid her tongue along Kagura's bottom lip. Kagura let Tomo enter her mouth. Their tongues began a sloppy, wet, and pleasurable battle. Then Kagura began to pull on Tomo's shirt. Before Kagura knew what hit her, Tomo got up and went back to her computer, acting as if nothing just happened.

Kagura laid on the bed, confused and bothered. Tomo looked back at the athlete. "Oh, that's for calling me annoying." She turned back to her computer and began saving the movie files.

"Wha?" Having forget all about the filming, Kagura had no idea what Tomo was talking about. She sat up at stared at the wildcat with utter bewilderment

**A/N: Be gentle with your reviews. Remember, it's been 3 years...**


End file.
